Ironside - Der Chef: Angriff auf Zorro
by Mounty Swiss
Summary: Zorro wird immer wieder angegriffen. Wer war's? Und warum? (‚Vorgeschichte' zur Serie ,Der Chef', spielt 1966 in Hollywood)
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 1**

„Mr. Ironside? Könnten Sie bitte sofort zum Studio 24 kommen? Wir hatten hier einen weiteren Unfall …"

‚Chief of Detectives' Robert T. Ironside warf den Telefonhörer zurück auf die Gabel. Für eine Sekunde sass er unbeweglich da. Wenn dies ein ‚normaler' Unfall gewesen wäre wie die anderen, die während der letzten Tage hier andauernd passiert waren, so hätte man ihn nicht gerufen: Officer Ed Brown würde ihm das wichtigste berichten, wenn alles wieder rund lief, und dann würde er mit seiner Untersuchung beginnen. Seine Reizbarkeit war bereits berühmt in Hollywood, dafür hatte er gesorgt, folglich hatten die Leute dieser Abmachung erleichtert zugestimmt. Ed, der am Set war, würde normalerweise problemlos fertig mit so einem Unfall. Dass sich Brown nicht selber bei ihm gemeldet hatte, war ohnehin verdächtig. Es führte zu der Vermutung, dass Ed höchstwahrscheinlich in den Unfall verwickelt war. Energisch schnappte sich der grosse Detektiv sein Jackett und verliess das Büro, das ihm für diesen Einsatz zur Verfügung gestellt worden war.

Als er vor Studio 24 ankam, waren Rettungskräfte daran, eine Bahre in ein Ambulanzfahrzeug zu laden.

Ein sehr blasser Detektiv lag darauf, eine Bandage um seinen Kopf. Er trug ein schwarzes Hemd, als ob er selber ‚Zorro' gespielt hätte… aber das konnte doch wohl nicht sein, oder?

„Ed?" fragte Ironside, ohne ernsthaft eine Antwort zu erwarten.

„Er ist bewusstlos", erklärte einer der Sanitäter unnötigerweise.

„Wie schlimm ist es?"

„Wir wissen es noch nicht."

Ironside war sich im Klaren darüber, dass er die Rettungssanitäter ihren Job tun lassen musste. Sein Assistent gehörte so schnell als möglich ins Krankenhaus.

Er drehte sich um zur Filmcrew und den Schauspielern, die herumstanden.

„Was ist diesmal passiert?"

Cyril Rogers, der Regisseur, seufzte. „Ein Seil ist gerissen. Und wir haben erst noch Glück gehabt."

„Sie haben _was_?! Weil es nicht ihr kostbarer Star war, der verletzt wurde, sondern nur ein einfacher Polizist?!"  
Ironsides Donnerstimme jagte jedermann einen Schrecken ein. Das war keine Schauspielerei, sondern ein Mann aus dem wirklichen Leben, der das Temperament, die körperlichen Voraussetzungen und die Macht hatte, jede Drohung wahr zu machen… Und er hatte noch nicht einmal gedroht. Er hatte eine einfache Frage gestellt.

Rogers ergriff die Initiative. „Lassen Sie es mich erklären, Sir! Ihr Leute geht zum Mittagessen. Doug, kümmere dich um deine Kamera. Wir können jetzt sowieso nicht arbeiten."

Sein Blick fiel auf Billy McCarty, den männlichen Hauptdarsteller. Wie Ed trug er ein Zorro-Kostüm. Die Maske hing halb aus seiner Hosentasche heraus. Er war fast ebenso blass wie der Mann auf der Bahre, und er stand offensichtlich unter Schock. „Und jemand soll Billy einen Drink geben", fügte der Regisseur an.

Die Herumstehenden waren mehr als bereit, seinem Befehl nachzukommen.  
Lebhaft über die jüngsten Ereignisse diskutierend zogen sie ab.

„Warum trug Officer Brown überhaupt Billys Kostüm?" fragte der Chef ungeduldig.

Eds Aufgabe war es gewesen, den Star des Films zu beschützen. Nach dem dritten ‚Unfall', der dem Zorro-Darsteller während der Dreharbeiten zugestossen war, war nicht mehr zu übersehen gewesen, dass es jemand auf Billy McCarty abgesehen hatte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war der Fall Ironside übergeben worden. McCarty war schliesslich ein weltbekannter Superstar, er hatte alle möglichen Auszeichnungen gewonnen, zum Beispiel im letzten Jahr die des ‚Best Looking Man Alive'. Die Publicity, welche im Zusammenhang mit diesem Fall zu erwarten war, rechtfertigte es, den berühmtesten Ermittler der Westküste aufzubieten: Den Chief of Detectives von San Francisco, Robert T. Ironside.

Während er im Hintergrund an der Lösung des Falles arbeitete, hatte er seinen aufgewecktesten Schüler eingesetzt, um die Arbeit vor Ort zu tun. Ed hatte die Filmarbeiten von jeder Szene von ,Angriff auf Zorro' überwacht, ganz besonders die gefährlichen, und deren gab es eine ganze Menge, obwohl natürlich der Stuntman die spektakulärsten davon übernahm. Ironside wusste, dass Ed bisweilen ein Kostüm angezogen hatte, um einen stummen Bösewicht oder sonst eine Statistenrolle zu spielen, wenn er in der Nähe des Hauptdarstellers sein musste. Aber der Chef konnte absolut keinen Grund sehen, weshalb er _dessen_ Kostüm tragen sollte!

„Wissen Sie, wir hatten wieder einen Zwischenfall heute Morgen. Es war draussen, hinter Studio 22, als wir eine Szene vor einem brennenden Stall filmten. Eine brennende Wand brach ein, und Billy wäre getroffen worden, wenn ihn Officer Brown nicht im letzten Moment aus der Gefahrenzone weggezogen hätte. Es ist nichts passiert, aber Billy war ganz schön durchgeschüttelt. Danach hatte er Angst, die Seil-Szene zu drehen. Naja… ich weiss nicht, ob es Ihnen aufgefallen ist, aber Ihr Gehilfe hat eine erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit mit Billy."

Natürlich hatte Ironside die Ähnlichkeit bemerkt. Ihm war sie allerdings nicht so ausgeprägt erschienen. McCarty war ein gutaussehender, athletischer Vierziger mit stattlich breiten Schultern, während Brown neben ihm eher wie ein schlaksiger Schuljunge aussah. Ein dickes Make-up und wuchtige Kleidung mochten die Unterschiede etwas kaschieren.

„Er könnte sein jüngerer Bruder sein", fuhr Rogers fort. „Er hat ein ähnlich kantiges Kinn… und auf Nase, Augen und Haar kam es nicht an, die waren ja unsichtbar unter Zorros Maske und Hut. Kid - ähm, Officer Brown – ist ein paar Zentimeter grösser als Billy, aber das kam hin. Wir mussten ihn lediglich etwas auspolstern. So beschlossen wir, ihn anstelle von Billy die Szene spielen zu lassen."

„Wie konnten Sie so etwas beschliessen?! Brown war hier, um McCarty zu beschützen, nicht um Filmstar zu spielen!" Ironside war nun wirklich wütend.

Der Regisseur blickte leicht betreten drein. „Wir hatten schon eine Menge Zeit verloren, und wie überall ist Zeit Geld, auch wenn man einen Film dreht. Wir fragten Kid - Officer Brown, meine ich – ob er es tun könne, und er sagte ja. Es hätte ja auch nicht gefährlich sein sollen, nicht wirklich, andernfalls hätten wir den Stuntman eingesetzt. Aber der war nicht verfügbar, weil für heute gar nichts Gefährliches geplant war. Wer hätte denn erwartet, dass ein Seil reissen könnte?"

„Zeigen Sie mir dieses Seil!"

Miteinander gingen sie ins Studio hinein. Oskar-Preisträger Doug Donelly, der Kameramann, sass auf dem Fussboden, die Bruchstücke einer Kamera in den Händen. Er war offensichtlich am Boden zerstört. „Das war meine Lieblingskamera…"

Ironside machte sich eine mentale Notiz. Warum war denn die Kamera kaputt? Aber zuerst wollte er wissen, was genau seinem Assistenten passiert war.

Das zerrissene Seil hing immer noch von der Decke herunter, und es sah irgendwie merkwürdig unschuldig aus.

„Wollen Sie, dass ich es herunterhole?" fragte Rogers.

„Nein, lassen Sie es dort."

Eine Leiter lehnte an der Wand daneben. Ironside benützte sie, um die Rissstelle genau untersuchen zu können.

Als er wieder herunterstieg, sah sein normalerweise attraktives Gesicht finster aus, und eine Zornesfalte erschien auf seiner Stirn.

„Es ist halb durchgeschnitten worden."

„Das haben wir auch vermutet."

„Und was genau meinten Sie, als Sie sagten, Sie hätten Glück gehabt?"

„Also, wissen Sie – Ed sieht zwar fast so aus wie Billy, aber im Vergleich zu ihm ist er ein schmales Bürschchen. Er wiegt mindestens zehn Kilo weniger als unser Star…"

„Eher dreissig!" brummte Doug und stand auf.

Rogers fuhr fort: „Unser Special-Effects-Mann sagte, das Seil hätte sofort nachgegeben unter Billys Gewicht, und er hätte sich möglichweise das Genick gebrochen. Bei Kid – Officer Brown, meine ich – franste es dagegen aus. Ed hatte genug Zeit, um sich auf den Sturz vorzubereiten, und als es dann geschah, rollte er sich ab, um den Schaden möglichst zu begrenzen. Aber dann machte jemand auf der Galerie eine ungeschickte Bewegung und die Kamera fiel auf ihn hinunter. Das war natürlich riesiges Pech für ihn."

„Was ich nicht verstehe ist, warum Brown das Seil nicht kontrollierte, bevor es benützt wurde. Das gleicht ihm so gar nicht."

„Oh doch, natürlich tat er das!" antwortete der Kameramann. „Er bestand darauf, es für McCarty zu kontrollieren. Deshalb steht die Leiter überhaupt hier: Wir mussten sie extra für ihn holen, damit er die ganze Länge des Seils abchecken konnte. Aber Held Billy hatte zuviel Angst und wir beschlossen, ‚the Kid' die Szene spielen zu lassen. Er sollte sich auf die andere Seite der Galerie hinüberschwingen, und es war geplant, dass ihn beim Zurückkommen zwei Helfer auffangen würden."

Ironside stieg auf den Balkon hinauf. Das Seil reichte hinunter bis auf etwas mehr als zwei Meter über dem Boden des Balkons, und natürlich hing es nahe genug, damit man es von dort aus erreichen konnte.

„Ging Ed von hier weg, um sich umzuziehen?"

„Nein, er zog einfach ein Zorro-Kostüm über seine eigenen Kleider an, um etwas breiter auszusehen. Wir waren in Eile, deshalb tat er es gleich hier. Er musste sich auch rasch rasieren, denn am Morgen hatte er noch einen Bösewicht gespielt." Doug zeigte auf einen Einwegrasierer, welcher vergessen in einer Ecke lag, zusammen mit einem Becken mit Wasser und Eds Jackett.

„Wer war hier oben während er das tat?"

„Nur Billy, Doug, die zwei Helfer und ich; es ist etwas eng hier, wie Sie sehen", antwortete der Regisseur. „Oh, und für ein paar Minuten war auch Irene hier, die Verantwortliche für das Make-up. Sie hatte ihre Ausrüstung dabei und brachte Eds Makeup in Ordnung. Doug war noch mit seiner Kamera beschäftigt." Er rieb sich das Kinn. „Sie nehmen doch nicht etwa an, dass einer von uns dem Jungen etwas antun wollte, oder?"

„Alle mögen ‚the Kid', fügte Doug an.

„Schauen Sie sich das Seil an. Es ist durchgeschnitten worden an einer Stelle, die ein grossgewachsener Mann bequem mit einem Messer erreichen könnte", erinnerte Ironside sie.

Donelly war nur gut eins-sechzig gross und Irene noch weniger. Ironside hätte Doug sowieso nicht verdächtigt, nachdem er seine Trauer über die zu Bruch gegangene Kamera gesehen hatte.

Donelly blickte den Regisseur misstrauisch an, der ungefähr 1.85m gross war wie McCarty.

Ironside entging diese Tatsache keineswegs, aber er war kein Mann der vorschnellen Schlüsse. „Haben Sie die Szene auf Film?" fragte er.

„Ja, Sir, natürlich. Wollen Sie sie sehen?"

Ironside nickte. Er folgte Rogers in den Schneideraum.

Die Filmsequenz zeigte einen maskierten Zorro mit jugendlichem Körperbau, der seinen Degen in die Scheide steckte, ein Seil packte und sich flink über das Geländer schwang.

Dann begann das Seil auszufransen. Ed schien es zu bemerken. Er schaute auf. Einen Sekundenbruchteil später verschwand er aus dem Bild, zusammen mit dem Teil des Seils, an dem er sich hielt.

Der Kameramann hatte diese schnelle Bewegung nicht erwartet, deshalb hatte er sie nicht erwischt. Andererseits war deutlich sichtbar, wie das Seil nachgab. Eine Sequenz von verschwommenen, unerkennbaren Bildern folgte, aufgenommen vermutlich, als die Kamera umgestossen wurde. Dann wurde der Bildschirm schwarz.


	2. Chapter 2

„Zeigen Sie mir auch den Unfall von heute Morgen!" verlangte der Chef.

In dieser Szene war sein normalerweise sauber und adrett gekleideter Assistent kaum zu erkennen: Er war unrasiert und man hatte ihn in ein hässliches Langarmshirt und eine zu weite Weste gesteckt.

Die Szene vor Ironsides Augen war sehr bewegt: Schreiende Leute, ein brennendes Gebäude im Hintergrund; dann rannte ein breitschultriger Zorro herzu, angeblich, um ein unsichtbares Kind aus den Flammen zu retten, während die Menschenmenge zuschaute, Ed unter ihnen.

Aber plötzlich wurde die Gefahr real: Die brennende Kulisse begann zu wackeln. Ed sprang herbei. Blitzschnell stiess er den Filmstar aus der Gefahrenzone. Die Wand brach ein, aber niemand wurde verletzt.

„Kid hat eine unglaubliche Reaktionsfähigkeit", kommentierte Rogers.

Ironside nickte, runzelte aber die Stirn. „Warum nennen Sie Brown ständig ‚Kid'? Er ist doch ein erwachsener Mann!"

Wiederum sah Rogers etwas verlegen aus. „Nun, sehen Sie… vielleicht wissen Sie, dass Billy den Durchbruch als Schauspieler in der Titelrolle in ‚Billy the Kid' schaffte. Das war auch der Grund, warum er den Künstlernamen ‚Billy McCarty' wählte.  
Als jetzt Ed Billy beschützen musste, steckten die zwei praktisch zusammen wie siamesische Zwillinge. Man konnte gar nicht anders, als sie miteinander zu vergleichen. Sandy, unser junges Skriptgirl, war die erste, der die Ähnlichkeit zwischen den beiden auffiel. Aber neben dem schlanken Jungen sah Billy eben… naja… nicht mehr so jung aus und fast etwas übergewichtig. Wie Sie gesehen haben, gaben wir uns alle Mühe, um Ed nicht allzu gut aussehen zu lassen, aber trotzdem… Es wurde ziemlich offensichtlich, dass Billy mit 43 kein ‚Kid' mehr ist.  
Da begann Margareta da Costa, welche die Lolita spielt und welche genauso in Officer Brown vernarrt ist wie Sandy, sie begann ihn ‚Kid' zu nennen, wie in ‚Billy the Kid'. Billy mochte das gar nicht, aber er konnte nicht viel dagegen unternehmen, vor allem, weil er am Set nicht so populär ist wie in der filmschauenden Welt, um das mindeste zu sagen. Ed lachte nur darüber."

Ironside verstaute dieses Stück Information zusammen mit dem Rest in seinem gigantischen Gedächtnis.

Bis jetzt passten die Puzzleteile nicht zusammen. Er rief sich in Erinnerung, was er selber untersucht hatte: Kein einziges Mitglied der Crew und der Schauspieltruppe hatte eine kriminelle Vergangenheit über gelegentliche Parkbussen und einzelne Fälle von „Fahren in angetrunkenem Zustand" hinaus. Es sah aus, als sei dies eine Gruppe von mustergültigen Bürgern…

Er würde ganz vorne anfangen müssen: Motiv, Mittel und Möglichkeit.

Motiv – wer könnte Billy McCarty aus dem Weg haben wollen?

So ungefähr jeder, wie es schien. Allerdings war die Aversion der Kollegen kein genügend starkes Motiv für einen möglichen Mord.

Und dann – wer könnte Ed Brown aus dem Weg haben wollen? Niemand – ausser dem Attentäter, natürlich, wenn dieser befürchtete, entlarvt zu werden. Das half ja nun sehr viel weiter, dachte der Chef zynisch.

„Cyril, lassen Sie mich im Spital anrufen und fragen, wie es Ed Brown geht. Danach sollten Ihre Leute eigentlich zurück sein. Ich will mit ihnen reden."

„Dann treffen wir uns wieder im Studio 24?"

„Einverstanden."

* * *

Ironside steuerte auf die nächste Telefonkabine zu. Er wurde weiterverbunden mit dem Arzt, der Ed untersucht hatte.

„Er ist immer noch bewusstlos, aber sein Zustand ist stabil. Was uns am meisten Sorgen macht ist eine mögliche Hirnschädigung. Auf jeden Fall hat er eine Gehirnerschütterung. Auf der Plus-Seite hat er keine Knochen gebrochen und vermutlich keine inneren Verletzungen. Wir werden einfach abwarten müssen, bis er das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt."

Eine mögliche Hirnschädigung… Ironside schauderte beim Gedanken daran, dass ein vielversprechender junger Mensch sein Leben lang geistig behindert bleiben könnte – und nur, weil irgendwelche filmemachenden Wichtigtuer nicht warten konnten… schlussendlich nur wegen des lieben Geldes.

Seine Wut auf denjenigen, der dies seinem Assistenten und Schützling angetan hatte, potenzierte sich. Er würde den Kerl stoppen, wer immer er war!

Er ging zurück zu Studio 24, aber er machte einen Umweg: Direkt hinter Studio 22 war die Szene mit dem brennenden Stall gefilmt worden. Inzwischen war allen klar, dass der Schauplatz eines Unfalls unberührt zu bleiben hatte bis er ihn untersucht hatte.

Das Feuer war natürlich gelöscht, und die russgeschwärzten Balken sahen nicht schön aus. Wie hatte es der Attentäter fertiggebracht, die Wand einstürzen zu lassen?

Es stellte sich heraus, dass dies kein grosses Rätsel war: Die Seile, welche die Wände stabilisiert hatten, waren gekappt worden. Die Axt, welche vermutlich dafür verwendet worden war, lag immer noch herum.

Merkwürdig: ebenfalls Seile, wie in Studio 24? Bis jetzt hatte der Attentäter seinen „modus operandi" jedesmal geändert, seit sie hier waren: Ein Baumstamm, der ins Wasser fiel, ein Steinschlag, ein scheuendes Pferd… Dummerweise hatte niemand die Unfälle untersucht, welche passiert waren, bevor er und Ed hier gewesen waren.

Ironside versteckte die Axt hinter einem Baum, wobei er darauf achtete, keine eventuellen Fingerabdrücke zu verwischen.

* * *

Als er Studio 24 erreichte, erwarteten ihn Crew und Schauspieler bereits.

Er runzelte die Stirn und musterte die Gesichter. Er liess keinen Zweifel daran aufkommen, dass es ihm todernst war mit der ganzen Sache. Einzelne seiner Zuhörer begannen, unbehaglich dreinzuschauen. Es entging Ironside nicht, aber dies konnte genauso gut durch die unvertraute Situation verursacht sein wie durch Schuldgefühle.

Andererseits himmelten einige Frauen den stattlichen Detektiv unverhohlen an.  
Der Chef war allerdings nicht in der Stimmung, um dies recht zu würdigen.

„Lassen Sie uns mit Officer Browns Unfall anfangen.

Brown untersuchte das Seil. Er bestand sogar darauf, dass für diesen Zweck eine Leiter herbeigeschafft würde. Ich habe den Mann selber ausgebildet: Er kann unmöglich einen Schnitt im Tau übersehen haben. Nach dieser Untersuchung – wer hatte da Zugang zum Seil?"

Rogers wiederholte die Namen, und einige Köpfe nickten dazu: „Ich selber, Billy, Doug, Frank, Steve und Irene. Sonst niemand."

Frank und Steve waren die zwei Assistenten, kräftig gebaute Männer, vermutlich mehr Muskeln als Verstand.

„Würden Sie beide bitte für einen Moment aufstehen?" fragte sie Ironside.

Sie taten es, und dabei wurde deutlich, dass sie beide wesentlich über eins-achtzig gross waren: Kein Problem für sie, das Seil durchzuschneiden.

Doug, der wusste, dass er zu klein war, um verdächtig zu sein, versuchte zu helfen.

„Hat einer von euch ein Messer?"

Sie verneinten.

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass das Rasiermesser benützt worden ist. Jeder der sechs hatte Zugang dazu. Aber wer hat vorgeschlagen, Officer Brown den Zorro spielen zu lassen?" schoss Ironside seine nächste Frage ab.

„Das war Doug, und ich nahm seine Anregung sofort auf; es war eine gute Idee", erklärte der Regisseur.

„Ist es die übliche Vorgehensweise, einen blutigen Laien als Starschauspieler einzusetzen?" fragte Ironside scharf. Er war immer noch wütend über diese Entscheidung.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber Angesichts der Ähnlichkeit der beiden, und dann mit Zorros Maske… und schauspielerische Fähigkeiten sind nicht so wichtig bei Action-Szenen… Wissen Sie…", er warf Billy McCarty einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, „fast jeder Schauspieler will einmal im Leben Robin Hood oder Zorro spielen, und die berühmten bekommen diese Rolle, wenn sie einmal berühmt genug sind. Allerdings erreichen die meisten diesen Status erst in einem fortgeschrittenen Alter. So ist es ziemlich häufig, Zorros und Robin Hoods in mittlerem Alter zu haben. Alle diese Filme haben dasselbe Problem: nämlich den Helden in ein positives Licht zu rücken. Ed unter Zorros Maske schien die perfekte Lösung für dieses Problem zu sein. Natürlich steht und fällt der ganze Film mit dem Star. Die Leute wollen den Film Billys wegen sehen, nicht weil es ein guter Film ist. So hätten wir sein Gesicht in den Diego-Szenen gehabt, und dazu einen körperlich attraktiven, durchtrainierten Zorro."

„War das kein Problem für Sie, Miss Da Costa?"

Margareta Da Costa, welche die weibliche Hauptrolle spielte, hatte die dreissig hinter sich, aber sie war immer noch sehr schön und dazu äusserst geistreich. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Cyril sagte, dass Billy selbstverständlich die Don Diego-Szenen spielen würde, welche weniger körperbetont sind, aber er würde gern Kid für die Zorro-Szenen nehmen. Man würde den Jungen etwas auspolstern müssen, damit der Unterschied zu den Szenen, welche wir bereits gedreht haben, nicht zu offensichtlich wäre, aber er würde viel besser aussehen als Billy. Ich sagte: „Wie witzig: Kid spielt Billy the Kid!" und die anderen lachten darüber."

Ironside überlegte sich kurz die Konsequenzen dessen, was er da erfahren hatte. Sein Hauptverdächtiger, Regisseur Cyril Rogers, hatte kein Interesse daran, Billy McCarty umzubringen. Genau genommen konnte er es sich gar nicht leisten, seinen Star zu verlieren, wenn er mit seinem Film Erfolg haben wollte. Kombiniert mit der Tatsache, dass er selber nach dem „besten Ermittler an der Westküste" gerufen hatte, bewies dies praktisch seine Unschuld.

„Frank und Steve, wart ihr beteiligt an der Feuer-Szene heute Morgen?"

Beide schüttelten die Köpfe, und niemand widersprach.

„Was war mit der Fluss-Szene, als Billy beinahe von einem Baumstamm getroffen wurde, der ins Wasser fiel?"

Margareta begann, von dem heroischen Polizisten zu schwärmen: „Dieser Junge war wirklich auf Draht. Bevor irgendjemand von uns realisierte, dass Billy in Gefahr war, war er schon im Wasser. Er wagte sein Leben, um Billy zu retten. Sie hätten ihn sehen sollen! Und dann das zweite Mal, beim Klettern…"

Ein kaum wahrnehmbares Lächeln zuckte über Ironsides Gesicht. Die berühmte dunkle Schönheit war doch tatsächlich verschossen in seinen Rookie-Cop. Er unterbrach Margaretas Redeschwall. „Danke, aber das ist nicht genau das, was ich wissen muss. Ich meine: Waren Frank und Steve auch dabei?"

Der Regisseur wusste genau, worauf er mit seiner Frage hinauswollte. „Nein, die zwei haben überhaupt erst heute bei uns mitgemacht. Wir setzen in solchen Fällen arbeitslose junge Schauspieler ein oder sonst Leute, die gerade verfügbar sind. Dies war das erste Mal, dass diese zwei mit uns arbeiteten."

Nun – dies liess nur eine Möglichkeit offen...


	3. Chapter 3

Ironside erhob die Stimme: "Ist Ihnen klar, was das bedeutet, was wir da gehört haben? Nicht genug damit, dass ein Attentäter unter Ihnen ist. Es dürfte noch schlimmer sein!  
Lassen Sie uns über Motiv, Mittel und Gelegenheit nachdenken. Es lag ein Rasiermesser herum, also brauchen wir nicht nach einer Mordwaffe zu suchen.  
Irene, Billy, Cyril, Doug, Frank und Steve – bitte stehen Sie auf und kommen Sie hier herüber."

Die Maskenbildnerin und die fünf Männer kamen seinem Wunsch nach, wobei ihre Gesichter verschiedene Grade von Besorgnis zeigten.

"Sind Sie alle mit mir der Meinung, dass dies die einzigen Personen sind, welche die Möglichkeit hatten, das Seil durchzuschneiden und somit einen Anschlag auf Officer Browns Leben zu verüben?"

Fast alle nickten, aber einzelne schienen bereits vor Angst gelähmt zu sein.

"Irene und Doug können das Seil nicht zerschnitten haben, weil sie zu klein gewachsen sind. Bitte treten sie weg von der Gruppe."

Sichtlich erleichtert setzte sich Doug. Irene tat dasselbe, aber sehr langsam und offensichtlich beeindruckt durch den Scharfsinn des Detektivs, sein gutes Aussehen oder beides.

„Jetzt ein Wort zum Thema ‚Motiv'. Ihr Regisseur braucht Billy McCarty unbedingt. Ohne ihn würde dieser Film höchstwahrscheinlich floppen. Ausserdem rief er mich zu Hilfe. Er war froh, dass mein Assistent seinen kostbaren Star beschützte, und er war auch froh darüber, ihn für Teile des Films einsetzen zu können. Warum sollte er also Billy oder Ed aus dem Weg räumen wollen?

Wiederum erntete er allgemeine Zustimmung.

Cyril schmunzelte. „Sie haben mich für einen Moment beunruhigt. Ich habe schon fast angefangen, mich selber zu verdächtigen", scherzte er.

Der Chef dachte an seinen Freund im Spital. Er hatte im Moment keinen Sinn für Witze. Seine Stimme wurde noch schärfer.

„Jeder der drei Männer, die jetzt noch hier stehen, wusste auch, dass es _nicht_ Billy McCarty, sondern Ed Brown sein würde, der dieses Seil benützen würde. Folglich muss der Täter nicht zwangsläufig derselbe sein wie in den anderen Fällen, richtig?"

Einige Köpfe nickten, wenn auch widerstrebend. Sie zeigten damit, dass sie seine Beweisführung verstanden.

Ironside fiel auf, dass Billy stark schwitzte.

„Frank und Steve", donnerte er, „wenn Sie bezahlt worden sind, um einen Anschlag auf Officer Browns Leben zu verüben, so empfehle ich Ihnen dringend, es jetzt zu sagen; andernfalls machen Sie das Ganze nur schlimmer für sich selber."

Die beiden blickten sehr verwirrt drein.

„Nein, Sir", brachte Steve schliesslich heraus. „Wir sind von niemandem bezahlt worden. Wir sollten bei dem Stunt helfen, weil wir ziemlich stark sind. Es war vereinbart, dass wir auf dem Balkon stehen und Billy auffangen sollten, wenn er zurückschwingen würde, damit ihm sicher nichts passierte. Dann war es dieser Junge anstelle von Billy, aber das machte für uns keinen Unterschied, ausser, dass er leichter war und deshalb einfacher zu…"

Bevor Steve seine Rede zu Ende bringen konnte, unterbrach ihn Billy. Sein Gesicht war jetzt fast gefährlich dunkelrot; wahrscheinlich war sein Blutdruck zu hoch. „Aufhören! Ich habe es getan. Ich habe das Seil halb durchgeschnitten."

Ironside hatte diese Enthüllung erwartet, er hatte ja darauf hingearbeitet, aber das Publikum war sprachlos.

„Bitte versucht es zu verstehen!" fuhr Billy fort. „Das war meine Traumrolle. Ich habe mein ganzes Leben lang darauf gewartet, Zorro zu spielen. Und dann kam da dieser hergelaufene Bengel, dieser Niemand, und alle Herzen flogen ihm zu. Indem er mich retten musste, wurde er zu dem Helden, der ich hätte sein sollen. Und dann, heute, bekam er _meine_ Rolle.  
Ich muss wohl den Verstand verloren haben. Ich wollte ihn nur vertreiben. Ich wollte nicht, dass er so schwer verletzt wird, ehrlich! Er war immer so geschickt, wenn mir etwas passierte. Ich dachte, er würde sich vielleicht den Knöchel verstauchen, nicht mehr. Glaubt mir – ich weiss, dass er ein feiner Kerl ist. Ich mag ihn, wie alle anderen. Er hat mein Leben gerettet, und das mehr als einmal. Ich fühle mich jetzt schrecklich. Was habe ich ihm nur angetan!"

Doug Donelly sah aus, als ob er den viel grösseren Mann angreifen wolle, aber er hielt sich im letzten Moment zurück. Aber seine Stimme troff vor Hass: „Na, das ist mir ein rechter Held!"

Margareta war eine sehr temperamentvolle Dame. Sie stand auf und spuckte Billy ins Gesicht. „Du gemeiner, eifersüchtiger Kerl! Wenn du meinst, dass du je wieder eine Hauptrolle bekommst… vergiss es, dafür werde ich persönlich sorgen! Wie konntest du nur, nach allem, was der Junge für dich getan hat!"

Ihre Schimpfkanonade hätte wohl noch nicht allzu bald geendet, aber Ironside zog sie sanft von dem Schauspieler weg, der völlig am Boden zerstört war, und führte sie zu ihrem Sitz zurück.

Zur Verwunderung aller zerriss er Billy nicht selber in der Luft. Im Gegenteil: Er schien jetzt, da er wusste, wer schuld war am Unfall seines Assistenten, beherrschter zu sein als vorher.

Natürlich hatte Margareta Recht: Billy McCartys Karriere war höchstwahrscheinlich zu Ende. Ihn darüber hinaus noch zu bestrafen würde Ed Brown auch nicht helfen.

Ruhig fragte der grosse Detektiv: „Hat jemand von den Zuschauern im Erdgeschoss gesehen, ob Ed seinen Kopf angeschlagen hat als er herunterstürzte oder während er sich abrollte?"

Sandy, das Scriptgirl, antwortete: „Nein, das hat er nicht, ich habe es genau gesehen. Aber die Kamera mit dem Stativ traf ihn hart am Kopf, als er bereits auf dem Boden lag."

Alles sprach dafür, dass er dieser Aussage vertrauen konnte, dachte Ironside, weil das Mädchen in Brown verliebt war. Vermutlich hatte sie den Blick nie von ihm abgewandt.

„Und wer hat die Kamera umgestossen? Hat das jemand gesehen?"

„Das war ich", sagte der kleine Kameramann zerknirscht. „Es war ein schrecklicher Unfall."

Ironside glaubte ihm. Offensichtlich war ihm seine Kamera sehr wichtig gewesen, und es sah aus, als möge er Ed wirklich gern.

„Ladies und Gentlemen, folglich ist klar, dass Billy McCarty Officer Brown eine Falle gestellt hat. Allerdings hätte dies vermutlich keine schlimmen Folgen gehabt, wenn man Browns Gewandtheit und seine Ausbildung in Kampfsport bedenkt. Seine Verletzung wurde im Grunde durch einen Unfall verursacht."

Ein Seufzer der Erleichterung ging durch die Menge.

„Jetzt, wo wir gerade dabei sind, wollen wir aber auch gleich herausfinden, wer hinter den Anschlägen auf Billy selber steckte."

Augenblicklich schlug die Gefühlslage der Anwesenden wieder um.

Steve schien sich erholt zu haben vom Schock, unter Verdacht zu stehen. Offensichtlich hatte er kein grosses Bedürfnis, nächstens einen Billy-McCarty-Film zu sehen. „Sind Sie sicher, dass McCarty diese Unfälle nicht selbst inszeniert hat?" fragte er provokativ.

Der Chef warf Billy einen kurzen Blick zu und sah, wie er einen kräftigen Schluck aus einem Flachmann nahm. Vermutlich war dies nicht das erste Mal, dass er versuchte, seine Probleme in Alkohol zu ertränken. Er war einer von denen, die Schwierigkeiten mit FiaZ gehabt hatten. Andererseits schien er sich wirklich Sorgen zu machen nach den Anschlägen, und als er sagte, dass Ed sein Leben gerettet habe, da war er viel zu aufgewühlt gewesen, um zu lügen.

„Das ist nicht sehr wahrscheinlich. Officer Brown war während der letzten Tage während der ganzen Arbeitszeit um ihn herum. Nicht alle Cops sind blöd, wenn ich Sie darauf hinweisen darf. Irgendwann hätte er es gemerkt, wenn Mr. McCarty ein falsches Spiel getrieben hätte."

Er nahm den Faden wieder auf: „Hat jemand irgendwelche Informationen dazu?"

Zuerst bekam er keine Reaktion, aber dann meldete sich Eleonora Varona, welche die Señora Isabella Vega spielte: „Nach dem Beinahe-Unfall heute Morgen wollte Ed mit ihnen sprechen. Es sah so aus, als habe er eine Ahnung, wer für die Zwischenfälle verantwortlich war. Aber weil wir so unter Zeitdruck waren, musste er das verschieben."

Während so ungefähr die ganze Mannschaft Ironside anstarrte, machte sie dem berühmten Gesetzeshüter schönen Augen.  
Es sah aus, als würde jedes Rädchen in Ironsides Gehirn zu drehen anfangen: Ed, was zum Kuckuck wolltest du mir sagen? Was war heute anders, so dass du der Wahrheit auf die Spur kamst?

„Sagen Sie mir, wer heute Morgen am Set war."

Rogers antwortete: „Da waren jene, die für die Szene gebraucht wurden: Billy, die Zuschauer, und ich; dann Margareta und Eleonora, welche später zum Einsatz kommen sollten, und Irene, die Maskenbildnerin… Habe ich jemanden ausgelassen?"

„Im Filmausschnitt sah ich unter den Zuschauern einen Mann in einem gemusterten Hemd und einer Weste. Das ist der Verantwortliche für die Spezialeffekte, richtig?"

„Ja, genau, den habe ich vergessen."

„Und Doug Donelly war dort, um die Szene zu filmen."

„Ah, nein. Sehen Sie, die Filmgesellschaft hatte zuerst einen anderen Kameramann angestellt, Robert Bleake. Billy verlangte aber Doug, weil er absolut der beste sei, wie Billy behauptet. Er bekam seinen Willen, obwohl Doug zuerst protestierte. Aber er ist unter Kontrakt, so musste er den Job übernehmen. Robert filmte die erste Szene, weil das keine grosse Sache war. Doug wollte alles für die anschliessende Seil-Szene vorbereiten. Er sagte, diese sei schwieriger."

Plötzlich passte alles: Die halben Sätze wie: „Eher dreissig Kilo schwerer…" und „ein rechter Held".

Für eine Sekunde musste Ironside die Augen schliessen. Am liebsten hätte er den kleinen Kerl am Kragen gepackt, der letztlich für Eds Unfall verantwortlich war, um ihm zu zeigen, wie sich Angst anfühlte… allerdings wäre es nicht Angst um einen verletzten Freund gewesen wie für Ironside, sondern Angst um sich selber.

Natürlich tat er nichts dergleichen.

„Mr. Donelly, wie lange braucht man, um eine Kamera für eine Szene vorzubereiten? Sie verliessen das Set hinter Studio 22 vorzeitig, aber während Officer Brown seine Kleider wechselte, hatten Sie immer noch damit zu tun. Wie kommt das? Waren Sie wütend, weil Sie an „Anschlag auf Zorro" arbeiten mussten? War dies der Grund, warum Sie sich an Billy McCarty rächen wollten?  
Ich habe die Axt gefunden, die für die Sabotage von heute Morgen verwendet wurde." Das war im Moment allerdings eine reine Behauptung. „Man wird darauf Ihre Fingerabdrücke finden, nicht wahr?"

Langsam, geschlagen, stand der Kameramann auf. „Haben Sie eine Ahnung, wie das ist, wenn das einzige Kriterium für Ihre Arbeit die schlanke Linie des Stars ist? Wenn Sie alles vergessen müssen, was Sie je über Licht und Perspektive gelernt haben, weil der Star besser aussehen muss, als er es in Wirklichkeit tut? Und selbstverständlich können Sie jegliche Hoffnung aufgeben, je wieder einen Oscar oder Emmy zu gewinnen, nach dem Schrott, den Sie in den Augen der Jurymitglieder bei diesem Film abgeliefert haben, weil Sie nicht einmal halbwegs solide Arbeit gemacht haben, sondern das alleinige Ziel hatten, die paar Extra-Kilos des Stars zu verstecken. Es ist zum Kotzen. Ich wollte McCarty verscheuchen, nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Ja, ich habe diese kleinen Unfälle inszeniert. Zuerst waren sie harmlos, und dann war Officer Brown da, der auf unseren kostbaren Billy aufpasste. Es war nie ein wirklicher Schaden beabsichtigt. Und auf keinen Fall wollte ich meine Kamera auf den Jungen schmeissen, das können Sie mir glauben. Ich würde meinen Oscar hergeben, wenn ich das rückgängig machen könnte."

Erschöpft setzte er sich. „Ok, lochen Sie mich ein für das, was ich getan habe. Wenigstens muss ich jetzt nicht mehr mit McCarty arbeiten."

Ironside atmete tief ein. „Niemand wird eingelocht. Ich nehme an, dass Sie beide der Filmgesellschaft den Schaden entschädigen müssen, den Sie angerichtet haben, aber das geht mich nichts an. Geht alle heim, feiert Katzenjammer und fangt morgen von vorn an."

Er drehte sich um und ging, seine Sachen zu packen.

Erst kurz vor seinem Büro holte ihn Regisseur Rogers ein.

„Ich muss mit Ihnen sprechen, Sir. Sie haben grossartige Arbeit geleistet. Aber es muss frustrierend für Sie sein, wenn Sie nicht einmal jemanden festnehmen können."

Ohne Begeisterung wandte sich Ironside ihm zu. „Meinen Sie wirklich, es mache mir Spass, Leute ins Gefängnis zu bringen? Meine einzige Sorge im Moment ist Officer Brown. Ich wünsche Ihnen alles Gute für ihren Film. Aber noch viel dringender wünsche ich diesem Jungen alles Gute. Was gäbe ich darum, sein langes Gestell gegen meinen Schreibtisch lehnen zu sehen, eine Tasse miserablen Kaffee in seiner Hand und begierig darauf, die Welt zu retten, und nur darauf wartend, dass ich ihm sage, wo er anfangen soll. Das noch einmal zu sehen wäre mir mehr wert als die spektakulärste Verhaftung."

Als er die merkwürdige Welt der Fiktion verliess, um wieder in die Realität zurückzukehren, zunächst einmal ins Spital, in das Brown gebracht worden war, da folgten ihm unzählige bewundernde Blicke… und ein paar mehrheitlich durch Frauen besetzte Autos.

* * *

Ironside wurde sofort von einer Krankenschwester zu Eds Zimmer geführt. Unterwegs erklärte sie ihm:  
„Der junge Mann hat nur eine Gehirnerschütterung. Als er das Bewusstsein wiedererlangte, dachten wir zuerst, es gehe ihm ganz gut. Aber dann konnten wir ihn fast nicht mehr ruhig halten. Er begann wild zu phantasieren und wollte partout aufstehen und mit dem berühmten Detektiv Robert Ironride telefonieren, irgendwas über einen Oscar-preisgekrönten Kameramann und den Filmstar Billy McArty. Als er dann sogar noch von Zorro anfing, da mussten wir ihn natürlich ruhigstellen."

„Madam, ich empfehle ihnen, morgen die Zeitung zu lesen!" versetzte Ironside wütend und liess sie stehen.

Sie schaute ihm verwundert nach und rief: „Heute liest man doch nicht mehr Zeitung. Man schaut fern."

Mehrere riesige Blumensträusse zierten Eds Spitalzimmer. Ironside las einige der Karten. Sie waren von Schauspielern und Crewmitgliedern, die Ed gute Besserung wünschten. Eine trug die Adresse: „Für den nächsten Zorro".

Als Ed anfing, unregelmässig zu atmen und sich zu regen, nahm der Chef einen Stuhl und setzte sich neben sein Bett. Er legte beruhigend eine Hand auf seinen Arm.

Es klopfte an die Tür. Mehrere Damen kamen herein – eine hinter der anderen: Margareta, Eleonora, Irene und Sandy, und hinter ihnen Cyril Rogers.

Sandy näherte sich besorgt dem Patienten, aber die anderen interessierten sich mehr für seinen Boss.

Es war ja nicht direkt so, dass Ironside etwas gegen die Aufmerksamkeit schöner Damen gehabt hätte, aber er fragte sich flüchtig, was er mit dreien von ihnen gleichzeitig anfangen sollte.

Cyril schien sein Dilemma zu verstehen. Er versuchte es mit einem Ablenkungsmanöver. „Sir, was Sie uns heute Nachmittag gezeigt haben, das war äusserst eindrücklich. Haben Sie je erwogen, Schauspieler zu werden? Ich denke an etwas wie ‚Perry Mason'. Sie haben bestimmt schon von dieser erfolgreichen Serie gehört. Oder – wenn Sie das vorziehen – eine Krimiserie mit Ihnen in der Hauptrolle. Ich kam leider nicht dazu, herauszufinden, ob Ihr Mitarbeiter schauspielern kann, aber er wäre auf jeden Fall eine nette Dekoration. Er könnte ja Ihren Assistenten spielen…"

In diesem Moment öffnete Ed die Augen. Halbwegs jedenfalls.

„Willkommen zurück, Schlafmütze. Der Fall ist gelöst. Wollen Sie einen Schauspielvertrag?"

Ed hatte offensichtlich seine Geistesgegenwart noch nicht ganz wiedergefunden. Immerhin schien er den Kern der Botschaft kapiert zu haben, und die Bewunderung der Damen für seinen Chef entging ihm nicht… die Bewunderung derselben Damen, welche noch vor ein paar Stunden _ihn_ angehimmelt hatten.

„Nein danke", murmelte er. „Der Kaffee ist besser als bei der Polizei, aber das ist die ganzen Scherereien nicht wert."


End file.
